Una promesa, un futuro
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary:Una promesa fue el fin de un tiempo de males para 2 personas y fue el inicio de su salvación también , dos personas que buscaban a alguien que las comprendiera y las ayudara en ese camino tan díficil llamado vida. SakuraxSasuke
1. El comienzo

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad en este mundo, pero en otro mundo paralelo si además de que en el soy rubia y de ojo gris

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad en este mundo, pero en otro mundo paralelo si además de que en el soy rubia y de ojo gris.**

**Aclaraciones: Me temo que cuando publique esta historia dije que Sasuke no se iba a quedar con Sakura y siendo sincera fue un deslice de estupidez y es que cuando escribo sobre esta historia siempre la chava termina siendo Sakura así que la voy a cambiar. **

**Summary: Una promesa puede cambiar el futuro de todo, una promesa puede ser tu salvación o tu perdición, cual será en esta historia.**

Titulo: Una promesa, un futuro

1.-El comienzo

_Mi nombre a cambiado a lo largo de los años y el lugar , pero no importa cuanto cambie el nombre por que siempre guardara la misma esencia…………………_

Una jovencita se encontraba en un área boscosa sentada en el suelo meditando cuando escucho el ruido (aunque ni siquiera fuerte) de unos pasos, estos pararon tras el lanzamiento de un Kunai, el cual no iba dirigido para dañar al intruso sino más como señal de advertencia, la jovencita sin alzar la mirada o incluso abrir los ojos empezó a hablar.

¿Deseas algo Toki? Dijo una jovencita

Disculpe la interrupción Lady, pero la razón de la misma es la de avisarle, que los jefes de los otros clanes, el Kage y su propio clan se reunirán en 1 hora de acuerdo a las instrucciones dadas por usted. Dijo la que se conocía por el nombre de Toki.

Después de casi 6 años de conocerme me parece increíble que aun me hables y no de tú a pesar de que te he insistido con el alma que pares…, pero bueno supongo que como buena nana que eres debías avisarme pues creías que yo ya lo había olvidado, he de admitir que es algo usual de esperar de mi , pero créeme que de este asunto estoy muy alerta…….retírate, necesito unos 10 minutos más…..después de el transcurso d estos me dirigiré a la mansión para arreglarme y preparar la junta………dijo la Jovencita

Si mi Lady , respondió Toki

Esa mujer conocida por el nombre de Toki Amura de una edad aproximada de 45 años , que en sus tiempos de joven había sido una joya muy codiciada ahora envejecida por los años no había perdido la astucia como lo fue su belleza…, astucia que en sus ojos esta se daba a conocer. Una mujer que le había cuidado desde sus 7 años y bien habría sido digna del titulo de madre de no ser por otra que llego antes que ella , esta mujer ahora se alejaba con pasos calmados y elegantes.

Toki!! Volvió a decir la Jovencita

Si mi lady! Dijo Toki volteando a verla

Podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a mis hermanas y decirles que las espero en mi habitación 10 minutos antes de la junta, ¿por favor? Le pidió la Jovencita ya con los ojos abiertos.

Toki sonrío calidamente y dijo Claro! , y después de esto siguió caminando hasta ya no verse.

Mi querida nana…………….. con sus ojos cerrados y en un susurro exclama lo anterior.

Pensamientos

Dentro de unos 3 días será el aniversario de mi ida………………….y también dentro de 3 días será cuando debo empezar mi jornada para cumplir esa promesa………ya hace 6 años……….. Espero poder cumplirla, no me perdonaría si llegara a fallar en mi cometido, si mis planes salen tal cual los organice mi misión será un éxito…..aunque primero debo arreglar ciertos asuntos…..antes de comenzar al menos….

Despertó de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que ya 10 minutos habían pasado, se levanta del suelo y miro a su alrededor pensando que pasaría un buen de tiempo antes de que pudiera regresar a ese lugar en el cual ella ahora se encontraba, se volteo y en el proceso desapareció como una ilusión solo dejando mariposas en lugar de su cuerpo que pronto volaron solo para ella aparecer en su cuarto, y en su corto viaje del claro a su cuarto solo un pensamiento más cruzo su mente

_Una promesa……..Mikoto Uchiha._

_**N/A:**_** Hhahahahahah, creo que así esta mejor**


	2. La líder

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece YOY

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece YOY**

**Summary: Una promesa, un futuro, oscuros pasados se revelan.**

**Aclaraciones: Cambie un poco el primer capítulo por favor checar.**

Título:Una promesa, Un futuro

2.-La líder del clan.

Ella se metió al baño con el que contaba su lujosa habitación, se dio un baño de apenas unos 15 minutos, después de ello se dirigió a su closet buscando algo que vestir para la reunión, ella se termino decidiendo por un costoso kimono de seda con flores color carmín bordadas a mano por todo su costado, unas sandalias tradicionales de tacón de unos 5 cm. De altura , caminó al espejo de su tocador donde se hizo una leve observación observando la combinación hecha, ato un Obi color negro a su cintura ciñendo el kimono, creando el efecto de una segunda piel, se sentó en la silla de su tocador y agarrando un cepillo cuidadosamente empezó a desenredarse el cabello largo y sedoso que ahora se veía rosa fuerte pero que ya seco y a la luz del sol cambiaba de un rosa fuerte a claro, le costaba un poco dado que ella lo tenía muy largo , al menos hasta la cintura y también por el hecho detenerlo un poco rizado en las puntas, una vez cumplida la complicada tarea agarro unos broches y se hizo un chongo simple, al cual adorno con una pequeña peineta en forma de Sakura. Con sumo cuidado coloco crema en su cara y manos , después de haber realizado esta tarea observo el reloj de su como dándose cuenta que le quedaban 5 minutos antes de la llegada de sus hermanas, a lo cual se acerco a su ventana que daba salida al balcón de su recamara observando aquel jardín , aunque con más exactitud un árbol de estrella ,conocido por ese nombre por sus ojos en forma de estrella ,que estaba a tan solo un metro de su balcón , a esté le veía con cariño pues había sido su escalera de escape en muchas ocasiones.

Perdida en sus memorias casi no escucha el sonido de un toque a la puerta, ella sin voltearse

"Pasen" dijo la jovencita

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas, ambas mujeres, y al entrar la última de ellas la puerta se cerró.

"Nos llamabas" dijo la primera

"Como sabrán ya con anterioridad de mis planes seré breve" dijo la jovencita girándose para quedar cara a cara con ellas, "Ha llegado el tiempo de que se cumpla la razón por la que he convocado a una junta, en ella aclarare ciertos puntos con relación a mi partida, deben tomar en cuenta con la responsabilidad que cargaran una vez que mis planes inicien, cuando estemos en la junta guarden silencio……déjenmelo todo a mi……ya pueden retirase, Hotaru , Lin….." Aclaro la joven.

Con esto último dicho ambas se retiraron de la habitación para esperarla afuera de la misma….., al joven se acerco de nuevo a su tocador y abriendo la gaveta de arriba extrajo un pergamino de aspecto antiguo, cuyo único contenido era el de un dibujo de una mujer abrazando a una niña de unos 5 años, después de verlo lo volvió a enrollar y cuidadosamente lo volvió a colocar en la gaveta, terminando esto la cerro, con unos pasos silenciosos se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la cerro tras de si , de ahí de nuevo se encamino a la junta con sus hermanas siguiéndole por detrás y un pensamiento entro a ella unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas y esté era: "Que empiece la función"

Abrió la puerta de la elegante sala, las platicas se detuvieron y todos los ojos se posaron en ella, con una señal le dijo a sus dos acompañantes que tomaran asiento, ella por otra parte se quedo parada, ya que era costumbre que en las juntas referentes a su clan ella las expusiera parada y no sentada como muchos, aunque claro después de todo desde su punto de vista dignifica a la persona y hacia afán de su presencia.

"Caballeros, jefes de los clanes y Kage, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran la razón de esta junta, dudo que sepan incluso el tema que se va a tratar, cabe mencionar que solo mi clan lo sabe, bueno o una gran parte de las razones de esta junta aunque no en su totalidad…la razón de que haya convocado a esta junta es para comunicarles que yo me voy a ir de estas tierras en tres días" termino diciendo la jovencita.

Se escucharon gritos de ¿por que? , ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No es posible! ¡Usted es parte de esta villa!

"Les repito caballeros y damas, pero por favor les suplico no me interrumpan, me iré dentro de tres días, pero regresare en un año, tal vez menos, la razón de mi ida es la de concluir un asunto pendiente del clan, más exactamente con referencia al heredero del clan Uchiha…" dijo la jovencita.

"Eso no es posible!! Estaría traicionando a la villa y a nosotros, estrías degradando a tu puesto y clan, eso es una insensatez" término por decir el Kage.

"Mmm..., es interesante, pero no recuerdo que usted hubiera dicho que es una insensatez hace 2 años cuando yo y mi clan ayudamos a proteger la aldea de los shinobis del sonido, llevo siendo líder de mi clan durante 4 años, y durante cuatro años mi clan o algún otro se ha quejado de mi y por lo tanto tampoco de mis decisiones. Lo que me lleva a preguntarle si usted será el primero y si sabe las consecuencias de actos de ese tipo" dijo con voz baja y fría.

El kage sabía que no era sabio el dudar de su juicio mucho menos por ser una de las líderes más poderosas de un clan que había sido la base de la fundación de la villa, y no solo eso sino por su personalidad y liderazgo bien poseía ahora más poder sobre la aldea que el mismo, así que haciendo lo más sensato negó con su cabeza, para alivio de él, ella le sonrío de una manera amable a los presentes aligerando el ambiente antes inducido por esta ligera discusión.

"Me iré en 3 días. Quien tomara mi lugar temporalmente en el clan serán mis hermanas, exijo que todas las atenciones hechas a mi también sean para ellas, he arreglado los asuntos pendientes y he dejado instrucciones de cómo se me localice en una emergencia, principalmente sería el llamar a Katsuyomi y darme el mensaje, cuando llegue a mi destino mandaré a Raisu , con noticia mía , espero con él mandarles noticias y que me manden noticias sobre la situación de la aldea y mi clan, eso es todo por mi parte, a lo cual les dejo con mis hermanas para que discutan otra clase de asuntos, con su permiso" dijo y después de inclino para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Sus dos hermanas se levantaron de sus lugares.

"Empecemos…" dijo Lin

Hotaru volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, Lin, ella era la mayor de las tres y que sin duda adoraba jugar el papel de la líder del clan y que debido a su hermana menor no obtuvo, aunque si debía de ser sincera el honor le correspondía completamente a su hermana menor, Sakura, no solo por que ella cumplía de una manera excepcional su papel como líder, sino que ella era la única heredera de su padre, esto se podría explicar gracias al hecho de que tanto ella como Lin no eran hijas de Daisuke Haruno y Sakura si, ella y Lin eran hijas de su madre, Ying Haruno y de su amante personal, ella siempre tuvo la impresión de que su "padre" siempre supo que ellas no eran sus hijas, pero que por el amor que le tenia a su madre tanto a ella como a Lin les acepto dentro del clan , incluso criando a Lin como la líder del clan, no fue sino hasta varios años después que Sakura demostró las marcas de la heredera que se proclamo ante el clan como la única hija del antiguo líder del clan y por lo tanto heredera de esté, Sakura era media hermana de Lin y Hotaru. Hotaru quería mucho a su hermana y nunca le guardo rencor por haberle ocupado el cariño de su padre o por ser líder del clan, al contrario de su hermana Lin, observo la silueta de su hermana salir de la sala, le sorprendía la gracia felina y elegante que ella poseía, era curioso como le venía naturalmente a pesar de apenas tener 13 , aunque próximamente 14, muchos de la villa decían que contaba con una belleza cautivadora que aumentaría con la edad, ella era : blanca con un rosado leve en su piel, ojos esmeraldinos, orejas y nariz pequeña, complexión fina y fuerte y una altura bastante decente para su edad, 1.54 m, muy probablemente ella sería alta pues sus padres lo eran , y Lin con 19 medía 1.68 y ella con 16 medía 1.67, cualquiera que las viera podría decir que eran gemelas (Lin y Hotaru) , pues poseían un cabello rubio corto hasta los hombro, una buena figura, capaz la único rasgo físico diferente serían los ojos, los de Lin eran Rojizos y los de ella azules. Al observar a su hermana menor dirigirse a los presentes, era en esa clase de momentos donde ella en realidad le temía a su hermana, le respetaba más pero también le temía, aunque el comentario hecho por el Kage enfureció mucho a los del clan y a ella misma ella vio como Sakura rápidamente lo soluciono calmando el anterior enojo de los anteriores mencionados.

Sakura camino a su habitación para dormir, esa junta le había dejado agotada, mañana sería un día muy ocupado y dentro de dos días debería ya de acabar con todos sus asuntos, para empezara viajar al día siguiente de esos, se recostó en su cama y empezó a soñar una vez más con su infancia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

"Si te vas gritare!!" Dijo Ino

Y tan solo un momento después Sasuke la noquea.

1er Día

"¿Cómo que se fue de la aldea?" Grito por la sorpresiva noticia esta Tsundae. "Diablos, enviare un escuadrón para recuperarlo.

2do Día

El escuadrón estará conformado por Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyugga, Naruto Uzumaki y será liderado por Shikamaru Nara.

3er Día.

En este momento ya se habían encontrado con los del sonido y ahora solo quedaban peleando Sasuke y Naruto peleando, (sorry pero no me acuerdo bien de la escena).

"Como puedes entenderlo?!" Dijo un enfurecido Sasuke "es por nuestros lazos que sufrimos, como puedes comprenderlo si desde el principio has estado solo…"

"No voy a perderte así tenga que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo para traerte de vuelta." Dijo Naruto

"Por que!!" Preguntó Sasuke

"Por que tú eres uno de los primeros lazos que formé" respondió Naruto

En ese momento ambos se encarrerarón el uno al otro , Sasuke con el sello activado y su chidori en mano y Naruto con chakra del zorro activado y su Rasengan, pero solo unos momentos antes de colisionarse el uno al otro, una persona se puso en medio de sus ataques con sus manos extendidas , bloqueando sus ataques y enviándolos a volar unos 7 metros lejos, esa figura había estado observando desde las sombras ese despliegue de poder, pero fue cuando la vida de su presa peligraba que ella intervino, y lo único que se vio en ese instante fue su largo cabello rosa y se escucho un : "Te encontré"…

Continuara…

**N/A: Sorry, sorry, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de actualizar esta historia además de que ya lo pensé mejor y la cambie. Por favor dejen Review, y vamos a ver si ahorita puedo actualizar la de Your World, my World. Por cierto disculpen problemas de redacción, etc. Nos vemos:)**


End file.
